The Mary Sue Handbook: Covenant Edition
by lovesaphira
Summary: With the Mary Sue Handbook in hand, Isabella Peacock moves to Ipswich to live with her incredibly rich father. She is instantly inducted into the Sons' little club where she starts crushing on Caleb. Watch out Sarah no one can compete with a Mary Sue
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Hey guys :D this is my very first covenant fanfiction. I have recently been reading some mary-sue parody fanfics and thought i'd try it for myself because it sounds like a lot of fun.**

**I've read many many many covenant OC fanfics and have smooshed all the mary-sue characteristics into perfect little Isabella Mary Sue Peacock. But feel free to call her Bella XD**

**Now its supposed to be funny so please don't take it too seriously. I'm not singleing out anyone's fanfictions in particular i'm just poking fun at the Mary Sue's of Ipswich. (Note: i have also read a great deal of quality OC fanfics so don't think i think ALL OC's are Mary Sues)**

**Its going to be rated T until i finish debating about whether or not to put an "adult" scene in it. LOL.**

**So with that said, i hope you enjoy this fanfic.**

**suefic mode:**

_Suethor stared at her computer screen one day thinking up her next brilliant fanfiction. Something new. something creative. Something original. Then it dawned on her. She would write a Covenant fanfic. She had hired the movie a few weeks ago and fell in love with it so it was the perfect choice for her new fanfic. Not only that, but she would put her own OC in Ipswich and have her mingle with the covenant boys and have her get with suethor's favourite character. No one had thought of that before ever. It was so original everyone would want to read it. _

_With this in mind, she started working on her new fanfic straight away, beaming at her own brilliance._

**Chapter 1: The invasio – ahh, I mean—the arrival :D**

Isabella Mary Sue Peacock looked out the window of the bus as a single tear rolled down her perfect cheek. The poor, poor girl was being dragged to the other side of the country after the tragic death of her mother. Her mother died of cancer, if you're interested (but I'm sure no one is 'cause let's face it, the focus here is supposed to be on Bella :D).

Because of her mother's sudden, instant and unexpected death, Bella was forced to move to Ipswich to live with her incredibly rich father who, until now, had remained unknown. She'd never once set eyes on her father who had abandoned her before she was even born.

But enough about her horrible position. She wasn't one to linger on depressing thoughts like that. She quickly wiped away the tear while managing not to smudge her makeup (which was unnecessary really because she looked absolutely stunning without it).

In fact, she was surprised that she was showing any form of a sad emotion at all because, according to The Mary Sue Handbook (which was like her bible), she wasn't supposed to show any emotion towards her deceased loved ones (most likely so it could be used as a plot twist. Oops did I give away the twist too early? Haha).

In the time it took for Bella's circumstances to be explained, the bus arrived at her stop and she quickly got up to leave. She didn't even have to press the stop button because the bus driver instinctively knew she was supposed to get off at this exact stop. After all, he had done this hundreds of times before. Bella lugged her extremely heavy suitcases (she had two) down the aisle of the bus.

Actually, she got about half way before a strapping young man got up from his seat to help her lug them the rest of the way. The strapping young man helped her out of the bus and made sure she could carry her luggage properly, which she assured him she could because she was stronger than she looked, naturally.

By the time the strapping young man turned back to the bus, the driver had promptly shut the door and started driving away, leaving him stranded at a stop far from his home. But we don't really care about that because Bella had just walked away from the bus stop and we'd much prefer to follow her.

Unfortunately, she had forgotten to bring her map. So she was lost. Lucky for her, just as she started to despair, a random popped out of nowhere. Ooh that guy looks like he lives here she thought as she ran to catch up with him.

"Excuse me" she called daintily. She tried to run daintily as well but it was very difficult when you were in heels and dragging two large suitcases behind you. She still managed to pull it off though because all Mary Sues can run elegantly in heels. It says so in the handbook.

Fortunately, even though her voice was quiet and angelic, the guy heard her. He must have super-hearing or something. He also knew immediately that her 'excuse me' meant him. So he turned around to meet her.

"Can I help you?" he asked kindly. He couldn't resist helping the very beautiful damsel in distress.

Bella sighed with relief. "Yes" she said as she hurried to catch up with him. He had forgotten to walk over to her so she had to run to him. She thought this was quite rude. But she suppressed her annoyance because she wanted him to help her.

"You see, I'm looking for Spenser academy" she said before realizing this was wrong. "Sorry, I mean, I'm looking for my dad's house" she amended. The guy looked at her with a confused expression. It took her a while to realize that this guy probably had no clue who her dad was. She pulled out the little piece of paper that had her father's address on it. It was quite amazing that she'd remembered this but not the map.

"Umm….he lives at 35 Dopey Street" she explained. "Do you know where that is?"

The guy thought for a moment. Then he nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it's not far from here" he told her. "Would you like me to help you with your luggage?" he asked.

Bella smiled at his chivalry. "No thank you, I can handle it" she assured him.

"No I insist" he insisted before taking one of her suitcases. Bella just let him. He probably wanted to keep up his nice-guy image and she didn't want to get in the way of that.

Bella suddenly realized that calling him the guy was way too impersonal for a Mary Sue. "So what's your name?" she asked him.

The guy smiled. "Uhh, it's Tyler. Tyler Simms" he said. "What about you?"

Bella returned his smile, while holding back her shock that he didn't know her name already. Usually people were psychic or something and didn't need to ask. "Isabella Peacock. But you can call me Bella" she said.

"I like the name Bella. It's Italian for Beauty, you know" he told her.

Bella nodded. "I kno-I mean, really? I'm afraid I don't know much Italian" she said, even though she was part Italian. She was also part English, French, German, Irish, Spanish, Greek and Finnish. There may also be some Japanese in there. She had a very well-rounded background, which was an essential criterion according to The Mary Sue Handbook.

Tyler led her across to the street on the other side of the road. "Here we are" he said, motioning down the street. "This is Dopey Street."

Bella blinked and looked up at the street sign which read 'Dopey Street'. She felt like a total idiot. Even with her much-higher-than-high IQ, she hadn't realized that her dad's street was right across the road from the bus stop.

The street was very long but because suethor wanted them to get to the house quicker than that (and partly due to laziness, probably) they arrived at the house the next second.

And boy was it a house. It was huge. Way too big to be called a mansion. Of course, Bella had lived in a trailer park all her life so she didn't have much experience with big houses. She gaped at the massive size of the house that she supposed would be her home now.

Tyler smiled at her. "Well this is you. Maybe I'll see you at Spenser some time" he said before waving goodbye and leaving back down the street. He clearly had love in his eyes over the girl he had only just met. Sadly, his love would be useless because Bella's heart belonged to another. She just didn't know it yet.

But back to the present, because it's way too early to reveal the love interest, Bella was still gaping at the very large house in front of her. Luckily, her father must have noticed her standing out there because he came out to greet her. Which was a good thing because else wise she probably would never have recovered from her shock.

"Ah, Isabella, I was wondering when you'd get here" he said, reaching for one of her suitcases to help her. "I really am sorry about your mother. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances" he told her earnestly. This was probably a lie. If he cared that much he would never have left in the first place, would he.

But these tainted thoughts didn't cross Bella's mind at all. She also ignored what he said about her mother because, as we'd addressed earlier, she wasn't supposed to care.

"I don't mind moving to live with you, daddy, I prefer this place to sunny California anyway" she told him equally as earnestly. They chatted contently while Bella's father showed her to her room. When they arrived there he wheeled her suitcase over to beside the bed. "Here you are, sweetheart, this will be your room" he told her.

Bella looked around. It was bigger than her caravan back home. She smiled at her dad. "Thanks daddy" she said before he nodded and left.

Naturally, the first thing Bella noticed once he was gone was the floor-length mirror next to her wardrobe. Because her attention was caught by this conveniently placed mirror, she decided to look at herself in it. She was not vain, but she needed a chance profile herself for the readers of the Fanfic and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Bella truly lived up to her name (which means Beauty if you skimmed and hadn't read it from before). She really was the most beautiful young girl you could ever set eyes on. She genuinely looked like a model. She may even be talent-scouted one day for her beauty. Unfortunately, Bella didn't think she was beautiful. She was way too modest to think things like that. So with that said, she decided she may as well start with her eyes.

Her eyes were the most captivating part of her body. Well, she thought so anyway. Members of the opposite sex may think differently, but we'll get to that in a moment. Her eyes were a stunning turquoise blue. They were big and almond shaped and encircled with long eyelashes which were totally natural. Nothing about a Mary Sue was fake. Just check the handbook if you're in doubt.

Her heart-shaped face was framed by thick locks of mocha-coloured hair. Because Mocha sounds so much nicer and more elegant than brown. Her hair was not curly, but was softly wavy. And because it was so perfect, it remained silky and long without her having to wash it, though of course she washes it anyway. Her hair was also always free of split ends. She only ever had to cut it when she felt the desire for change, which was never because she was too perfect for change.

She had a perfect hour-glass figure with perfect C-sized breasts because we can't all have D-sized no matter how appealing they may sound. And while she still had sizable breasts, she still maintained that guys noticed her eyes first. Who cares about big boobs when you have such stunning turquoise eyes, right? Having lived in California all her life, Bella managed to get a healthy tan, which also wasn't fake so don't ever let it cross your mind.

She was wearing a lovely halter-neck top which was bright blue. The material was very flowy and seemed to accentuate her lovely curves perfectly. She was also wearing a denim mini-skirt. She had made these clothes from scratch because she was an amazing sewer and made all her own clothes. She hoped to open a fashion line one day. This was just one of her dreams but because we're spending way too much time on this (even for a suethor) we'll get to those another time.

Having finished ogling herself in the mirror, Bella decided to unpack. As she did, she started thinking about what would happen now. What school would she go to? Would she make any new friends? Would anyone even like her?

She shuddered at the last question and quickly poofed it from her mind. Everyone liked her. She was a Mary Sue :D

**End of chapter 1**

_With the first chapter completed, Suethor happily sat back in her chair, waiting for the reviews to roll in. They would love her character, she just knew it._

**Leaving Suefic mode:**

**ok so that is chapter 1. let me know what you think. Was it funny? not funny enough? too annoying? (LOL)**

**ok i'll shut up now. hope you enjoyed chapter one :D**


	2. Chapter 2: A Mary Sue at Spenser

**Note to readers: **As of this chapter, Isabella Peacock will officially be known as Izzy instead of Bella because the author realizes that some people might be offended by the obvious parody of everyone's favourite heroine. Take any grammar/spelling errors in your stride. i try to get them all in my proofreading but i always manage to miss some. lol :D

**Suefic mode:**

_As Suethor was re-reading over her brilliant first chapter to get inspiration for the second, a horrible realization sank in. She had forgotten to introduce her OC's love interest. This was a cardinal sin in her book because she just HAD to have him there straight away. Maybe she did spend too long on Bella's looks after all._

_After moping for months and trying to think of ways to fix this, she gave up and just settled for adding him in the second. After all, she realized she should pace herself._

**Chapter 2: A Mary Sue at Spenser**

Izzy was walking the halls of Spenser Academy, trying to find the Provost's office. It had been a week since she had arrived at Ipswich and she was now attending the local private school, Spenser Academy. The only problem was she had absolutely no clue where the administration was. Her doting dad decided to drop her off in front of the school gates and leave her to fend for herself in a school she'd never been to before.

She should really invest in a map.

Even though the hallways were crawling with students, Izzy thought searching for the office was much more important than watching where she was going. As a result, she literally crashed into a large wall of manly man-chest. Because apparently a man was a wall now.

She stumbled, having been startled by smacking into someone, and would have fallen to the ground had the guy she smacked into not caught her. But he did. Which was lucky, because the last thing we want to see is our darling mary-sue face-plant on the dirty Spenser floor.

"Hey, are you alright there?" a deep, sexy voice asked.

Izzy looked up at the guy who was currently holding her. Yes, he had not let go yet so she assumed he must have been captivated by her beauty. It happened a lot with guys. When she looked up, she was met with the most stunning set of eyes she'd ever seen (apart from her own, of course). They were dark brown and held warmth in them she was not used to. She then noticed his rippling muscles and impressive tan.

That was it. She didn't need anything more. She was in love. Who cares about personality? He was a genuine hottie.

And he was now watching her with concern because she was unaware that it had taken her a few minutes to analyze him properly.

"Oh" she said, jumping away from him in embarrassment. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just sooo incredibly overwhelmed by this creepy school" she replied…eventually.

The boy nodded in understanding. "Well that's understandable. It is a big place. Maybe I can help you out" he suggested.

Izzy's eyes lit up at the offer. This was like hitting two birds with one stick. Or whatever that phrase was, because apparently her higher-than-high IQ hadn't covered idioms.

Anyway, back to the two birds, she could find her way to the admin a lot easier_ and_ spend more time with her future husband. Oh dear, that's too fast isn't it. Well, her new boyfriend then :D

Once again, a look of concern crossed the guy's face. Izzy blushed as she realized once again that her thought process was taking longer than she realized. "Umm well, I'm looking for the Provost's office. I'm new here, see" she explained.

The guy smiled warmly and Bella had to restrain herself from swooning. It was such a gorgeous smile.

"Well I'll take you there. I'm Caleb, by the way. Caleb Danvers" he introduced. (As if you readers hadn't guessed that yet. Haha :D)

Izzy was eventually able to return his smile, after swallowing her swoon. "I'm Izzy Peacock."

After a few seconds of walking around the school, (Actually it was minutes but suethor couldn't think of anything to take up the time in between) they had found the admin.

"Here we are, this is the admin" Caleb said. "The Provost's office is just down there" he continued, pointing down the hall.

Izzy smiled very widely at him. "Thank you for showing me here, Caleb. Daddy did give me a map but I left it at home, silly me" she laughed. Her laugh was so musically beautiful that Caleb instantly started laughing because it was contagious as well.

"Well maybe I'll see you around" he said before leaving.

Izzy continued smiling. He was definitely future husband material.

With this happy thought in mind, she skipped down the hall to the provost's office and politely knocked on his door.

"Come in" a voice could be heard from inside.

Izzy opened the door to see an old balding man sitting behind the desk.

"Ah" the provost said. "You must be Isabella Peacock. Welcome to Spenser" he said, standing up to greet her as though she was the queen of England (Actually, now that you mention it, she was pretty sure she had royal blood in her somewhere).

Izzy smiled warmly. "Yes, that's me. I can't tell you how excited I am to be attending your school" she flattered.

Provost Higgins blushed a bit before clearing his throat and getting out her profile. "Well, it's an honour to have you in our school, Miss Peacock. From what I understand, your academic standing is quite impressive" He complimented.

"Yes, well, I do get straight A's on my report card every year. Anything less is just unheard of, sir. I also have a very higher than high IQ" Izzy boasted.

The Provost smiled. "You should feel right at home here then. We have the best educational program in the state."

Izzy nodded. "That's why I'm so eager to come here. You see, I really want to go to Harvard. It's been my dream since I was very little" she told him.

It was a well known fact that every Mary Sue wants to attend Spenser because they have dreams of going to Harvard, even if the real reason they're at the school is because their parental guardian enrolled them. That was just another rule in the Mary Sue Handbook.

Provost Higgins beamed before handing her a small package. "This is your school pack. It will have everything you need from your time-table and school map to your dorm room number and key" he explained.

Izzy took the pack politely. "Thank you, sir. The map should come in really handy" she said.

Provost Higgins nodded. "Well I've arranged for a student to show you around the school for today. I'm sure He's waiting outside for you. It was nice meeting you, Miss Peacock" he said, motioning to the door.

Izzy thanked the Provost before getting up and heading out of his office. The first person she saw when she came out was Caleb. She beamed. _Oh thank you, god,_ she thought as he got up and came towards her.

"Hey, so I guess you'll be showing me around today" Izzy commented coyly.

Caleb smiled his dashing smile and Izzy felt herself go weak at the knees.

"So what class have you got first?" Caleb asked her.

Izzy dug into her school pack and pulled out her timetable. It was all crinkled so she smoothed it out. "Umm…English in room 607" she told him.

Caleb beamed. "That's what I have now. I can take you there" he told her.

Izzy smiled flirtatiously at him. "That would be great. I know I'd get lost trying to find it on my own" she replied.

Before they could say anything more, a preppy looking blonde girl came marching towards them. "Hey Caleb" Blondie greeted, giving Caleb a very passionate and wet-looking kiss.

A frown quickly crossed Izzy's face. Who did this bitch think she was?

"Umm hi" she said, interrupting Caleb's moment with Blonde Bitch.

The blonde turned to Izzy and immediately flashed her a bubbly smile. "Hi I'm Sarah. Nice to meet you_" _she introduced chipperly.

Izzy sent Sarah a fake smile. "Izzy Peacock. I'm new here. Caleb volunteered to show me around" she explained, giving Caleb her one of her award-winning smile.

"Well Caleb's a sweetie, he's nice to everyone" Sarah cooed before leaning in to kiss Caleb again.

Izzy glared at Sarah. This girl was going to get a lot of bad Karma for messing with Caleb like this. He was meant to be with her not this blonde ditz.

"So" she interrupted again. Sarah and Caleb pulled out of their kiss with an odd plunger-sucking sound. "We have English now, huh?" she asked, trying to direct the attention back to herself.

Caleb quickly snapped out of his lovey-dovey moment and went back to practical Caleb_. It's so cute how he changes personalities like that_, Izzy gushed.

"Right, we're studying American Literature. We'd better get to class before the late bell rings" he said.

He and Izzy started walking to their class. Izzy was very bothered to find Sarah tagging along. "Have you got English now too?" she asked in a fake cheery tone.

Sarah smiled and nodded. "Yep, Caleb and I have all the same classes" she admitted a little egotistically.

Izzy just smiled in reply, even though she had a sudden urge to rip the girl's head off. She shook her head to snap herself out of this dark thought spiral. She was a Mary Sue. She was supposed to be nice. She'd just have to accept Sarah for now. It would only be a matter of time before Caleb realizes his real true love, anyway.

By the time she finished snapping herself out of her dark thought spiral, they'd arrived at the classroom.

(Oh and by the way, her bags and stuff magically materialized to her dorm room after she left the provosts office so she's not lugging them around the school in case you're wondering. Hehe)

Caleb and Sarah both went and sat down in their designated seats. Izzy was about to follow them when she was pulled back by the teacher. "Ah you must be Miss Peacock. I am Mr Wheatley, welcome to my class" he welcomed her.

Izzy smiled. "Thank you, sir"

"I'm afraid the only spare seat we have is next to Mr Garwin over there. Maybe you can help him concentrate more" he told her.

Izzy looked around, disheartened. Any last name that wasn't Danvers was never a good thing. She saw a spare seat next to a blonde guy who looked quite attractive and she probably would have been interested if Caleb hadn't already stolen her heart.

"Class this is Isabella Peacock. She's new so make her feel welcome" he introduced.

Izzy smiled and waltzed over to her seat next to this Mr Garwin. He immediately flashed her a charming smile. "Hi, I'm Reid" he introduced.

Izzy smiled. "Izzy and I have a boyfriend" she told him, even though this wasn't technically true…yet.

Reid blinked. He wasn't even hitting on her. Yet, anyway.

The next second a dark haired kid popped up in the seat next to Izzy. She jumped about a foot in the air in shock. "Who are you?" she asked, still quite startled.

The boy turned to her. "Tyler Simms. I helped you find your house the other week, remember?" he reminded her.

Izzy blinked at him. "…no but it's nice to meet you" she said, smiling at him.

Then Reid turned to him. "Dude, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm in the class, Reid" Tyler replied slowly as if talking to a dimwit.

Reid frowned. "No you're not. You're a year below us, remember?" he pointed out.

Tyler blinked in confusion. Now that he thought about it he was younger than the other sons by a year. "Oh yeah. I guess Suethor conveniently forgot about that detail" he admitted.

Reid just shrugged. He didn't really care.

"Mr Simms, what are you doing in my class?" the teacher suddenly addressed.

Tyler shrugged. "Umm…learning, sir?" he guessed.

The teacher peered at him intently. He didn't remember Tyler Simms being in his class. He shrugged. He shouldn't question the MarySue universe. "Well get your book out and do some work. You're not on a holiday you know" he snapped.

Tyler nodded and pulled a book out with the term's notes so far. Even though he hadn't been to this class before today.

Anyway, now that that issue has been cleared up, we'd better get back to Izzy's head seeing as this fanfic is about her.

Izzy had blocked out the current conversations going on around her and was now staring intently at Caleb who was sitting in the front row. The Covenant universe seemed to be sending her a giant message by placing her between two very single sons but at the moment she was ignoring it. Her heart belonged to Caleb.

The bell rang and all the students shot up from their seats, eager to get out of class. Tyler turned to smile at Izzy. "Do you want to sit with us at lunch?" he asked politely.

Izzy smiled politely back but shook her head. "Sorry, but I've got plans. But I'll see you round I guess" she declined before walking away. She practically ran towards Caleb and fell into step with him. "Hey Caleb" she greeted.

"Izzy, hey. I'd like to introduce you to my friend Pogue" he said, motioning to the guy she hadn't noticed until now.

"Hey Pogue, I'm Izzy" she said.

"Nice to meet you" he replied.

Now that that was out of the way, Izzy turned her attention back to Caleb. "So what do you usually do for lunch?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Oh just the usual…cafeteria. You can sit with us if you like" he offered.

Izzy smiled. "That sounds great. I wouldn't know what to do without you" she replied.

They made their way to the cafeteria, with Izzy flirting with Caleb the entire way. He didn't seem to notice but Pogue did and kept throwing her weird looks. He hoped she knew Caleb was with Sarah (who had conveniently disappeared after class).

When they got to the table, Izzy saw the two boys from her English class sitting there. "What are you two doing here?" she asked.

Reid raised an eyebrow. "We sit here. What about you?"

"I thought you had something else to do" Tyler added, slightly put out.

Izzy quickly recovered her composure. "I did. Caleb was showing me around today. I didn't realize you guys all hung out together" she explained, charming them all into submission with her smile.

They all sat down in their usual seats. Sarah and Kate suddenly reappeared to sit down next to their respective boyfriends, leaving the only spare seat once again between Reid and Tyler.

Another sign from the universe that Izzy will just ignore because she was too busy watching Caleb and Sarah together. She couldn't help but let out the green jealousy monster. This wasn't fair. Something would have to be done. And soon. They were already in the second chapter, she couldn't wait much longer.

**End chapter 2**

_Suethor, once again happy with her writing, saved the chapter and added it to the fanfiction. She just hoped people weren't getting too impatient with her pacing. Hopefully she'd be able to get them together by the next chapter._

**Leaving Suefic mode:**

**So hope you enjoyed this chapter. A review would be nice but you don't have to. I know I took way too long updating. Hehe.**

**Teaser: next chapter Izzy meets Aaron. How do you think their meeting will go down?**


End file.
